Holidays
by UnSilveredLove
Summary: Karin's a whore of the School. Ino's the Party maker. What happens when Sasuke, and those girls plan together? 3 Yummy Goodness? Whore Party HAwt sexy boy   THREESOME XD JK! Sasusaku, Shikatema  a little . OneShot 3


**Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto 3 we all wish we would ;D **

** Written by : Unsilveredlove**

**Dedicated to: .com (Secret Santa)**

**My Deviantart: .**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Karin's a whore of the School. Ino's the Party maker. What happens when Sasuke, and those girls plan together? 3 Yummy Goodness? Whore+Party+HAwt sexy boy = THREESOME XD JK! **Sasusaku, Shikatema (a little). OneShot 3**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLIDAYS<strong>

Sasuke smiled as he leaned down to kiss Karin. "I love you." He whispered roughly.

"Awww, Sasuke-kun, I love you too!" Karin squealed.

"I love you more."

Then their lips met.

* * *

><p>Sakura watched this scene from a distance. When her crush- no, not just a crush, but her LOVE of her life, said the word to the preppy, spiky red headed girl she longed to hear, she slumped down the ground, her hands shaking.<p>

"Why? Why Sasuke-kun…." She whispered. They were childhood friends, and she knew that Sasuke never thought of her more than a friend, but she thought he knew better than to go around kissing whores.

"OIIII! Sakura!" A long blonde came rushing up to her. "GUESS WHAT? Sasuke is holding a x-mas party, and I'm helping him arrange it!"

Sakura didn't reply.

"Sakur- HOLY SHIT. What's wrong Sakura?" Ino kneeled down to her pink haired friend, and gently wiped her tears away.

"Wh- what?" Sakura blinked in surprise as she felt drops of moisture run down her face. "Ino… Sasuke…"

"What did he do this time?" Ino's eyes widened.

Ignoring her friend's question, she asked bitterly. "Do you know why Sasuke's holding the party? He usually _hates_ parties, Ino! I bet he's celebrating dating Karin."

"No way, that bitch?"

Sakura nodded her head in silent agreement. Ino patted her shoulder. "It's gonna be ok, Sakura-chan. We'll get our revenge at the party."

"W-we will? B-But he said he loved Karin. He even kissed her."

"Come on Sakura, you're stronger than that. Now you're starting to sound like Hina-Chan."

"How will we get revenge though?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Leave everything to me and Tenten." Ino winked, her icy blue eyes dancing. _Leave everything to me…. oh the sweet revenge…_ Ino's smile blossomed into an evil one.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Karin." Sasuke smirked, as he fished for two twenty dollar bills from his packet.<p>

"Well, you're welcome. Sasu-CAKES." Karin smirked back, shoving the money into her back jean packets from his hands. "I needed the money anyways. I mean, Christmas is coming up after all."

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he walked away. "Oh and by the way Karin? I did what you told me to do, and Ino's managing the party, and thanks again."

"Whoa, the Uchiha prodigy actually thanked me! My life is complete." The choppy red head smiled sloppily, pushing up her glasses up to her nose. "Well, Seven tomorrow, right?"

"Hn."

"See you then, Sasu-Cakes." She said as both of them walked away.

* * *

><p>"Ok, So this is how the party's going to work. Any questions?" Ino interrogated as she propped her hands to her hips, her eyes narrowed to Sasuke. "I heard that you're dating Karin now. Is it true?"<p>

"Hn." Sasuke replied, leaning against the school desks.

"I'm asking this nicely. Remember that I'M the one who's planning the party, Sasuke. You don't want it to turn back on you. Are you going out with Karin?"

Sasuke sighed. Ino never let anything go, did she? "Yes, we are. Happy? But don't tell anyone else. We want it to keep it quiet till the party. How did u figure it out anyways?" Sasuke lied between his teeth, glaring at Ino.

"Oh, some birdies who witnessed your "confession". Never knew you the type to confess." Ino mocked.

"Hn."

Little did they know that Sakura was listening the whole conversation outside the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Welcome! Leave your jackets in the room to the right, and have fun!" Ino and Sakura greeted cheerfully. Sakura reminded herself that she wasn't trying to keep busy so she doesn't think about Sasuke. She sighed in frustration.<p>

"Sakura. I need to talk to you." The thick seductive voice came behind her ear. Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Why? I mean, won't Karin think that your cheating on her?" She spat out her sarcasm.

"Hn. Just come with me." Sasuke turned and briskly walked away, smiling slightly when he heard footsteps hesitate, then following him.

Sasuke lead her to a large room, the walls dark blue, and the sheets darker blue than the wall color.

"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing?" Sakura tried to think against her hormones… _**God, he looks so sexy right now.**_ Her inner said_. Ugh. Don't remind me. He's taken remember?_ Sakura rolled her eyes mentally replying back to her inner.

_I could take her right here, right now_. Sasuke eyed the pinkette hugrilly.

_**Yea, I could just eat her up.**_

_Hn._

"Sa-Sasuke?" She repeated, nervous.

_**She's blushing. I'm telling you, she looks so much like a tomato. I WILL eat her up.**_

_No_. Sasuke growled to his inner.

"Sakura… I love you." He said gruffly.

"Sa-?" Sasuke interrupted her by kissing her roughly. He tilted his head slightly to get more possession of her cherry red lips, nibbling on her bottom lips begging for an entrance. His lungs started to burn. He got his share of oxygen when Sakura pushed him away.

"Damn, Sasuke… What was THAT for? THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS YOU_ IDIOT_! If you're trying to practice on your childhood friend, your luck is OUT." Sakura glared at Sasuke. If glares could cut people, Sasuke would have probably been called emo from his cuts on his wrists…

"No, you don't understand." He tried to explain quickly. "Kari-"

"No, I _DO_ understand. Crystal Clear. You **LOVVVEEE** Karin, and your practicing your kissing on ME. I am NOT a _item_."

"-n means nothing to me" Sasuke finished, his onyx eyes slightly wide.

"Sure, I really believe that. 'Cuz I heard you-"

"SAKURA! SHUT. UP. Let me explain!" He yelled, shaking Sakura hard. Pressing her urge to look away, she stared directly into his ebony eyes. Those dreamy eyes. Only if she could get lost in those pools of onyx…..

"I paid Karin."

Sakura widened her eyes when she heard it. When she recovered from her shock, she asked him saucily. "So you can't get them girls with your body? You have to Pay for them? I Know that you have girls following after you like hordes of horses. Don't. Lie. To. ME." She ended her sentence with a bitter tone.

"No, just hear me out. I paid her-"

SLAP

Sakura covered her mouth with her hands. She feared how Sasuke would react to what she just did. "I- I'm sorr-"

Sasuke cut her off. "No, It's ok. I understand. But, trust me. I'm not going out with Karin. I paid her to make you jealous."

"You WHAT?"

"Aa."

"YOU TOYED WITH MY FEELINGS LIKE THAT? SASUKE, YOU ARE GOING TO** DIE**." She crunched her knuckles.

"Nono! It's just that, you never think of me more than a Childhood friend! I _HAD_ to do that, don't you understand Sakura?" He pleaded with desperation in his eyes. "I need you. Naruto and you are the only ones that understand me. You guys are the _only ones_ that see through my outer personality. I _NEED_ you." He clasped his hands over hers. Sakura looked away.

"Sasuke… …. Are you actually telling me that you love me? Or just that you need me for a friend?" She avoided his gaze. "Answer me honestly."

Her child hood friend ran his fingers over his raven hair. "Sakura… You're so DENSE! Of course I love you… Would I pay some slut 40 bucks just to kiss her on the cheek?"

"Wait, you kissed her on the mouth. I saw!" Sakura shrieked, her emerald eyes searching for hints of lies.

"No. I kissed her on the cheek, close to the mouth, so it looked like we _were_ kissing from your direction."

She narrowed her eyes. "Sasuke… If you're lying…"

"No. What he says is true." Karin said as she entered the room. "I needed money, and he needed me to make you jealous. Plus, I _AM_ great at acting." She winked at Sakura. "If you ever need help, come to me Sakura-_Chan_." Karin left, swinging her hips side to side as boys in the hallway stared at her with lust.

Sasuke locked the door. "Well well. You've been to my room so many times, it doesn't look special for our first time, does it." He joked. Sakura jabbed him in the stomach, laughing quietly. "So is it official?" Sasuke asked, trying to look casual. Sakura turned away, avoiding him.

"Sa. Ku. Ra." He cornered her and slammed both of his arms in both sides of her. "I'm running out of patience here, dammit. I'm going against my pride, to ask you to go out with me." He growled, his voice low and dangerous. His sexy black eyes gleamed in the moonlight that peeped through the opened windows of the room. "_**Please**_. I'm _begging_ you. I _need_ you."

Tears formed in her eyes. She knew of hardships Sasuke had to go through as he was a child. Even though everything was fine now, when he was little, both of his parents have left him without a word for months because of a fight. "Sasuke," She whispered, a slight whimper detected in her voice, "Yes. Yes, I'll go out with you." She brought Sasuke into a tight hug, her hands running up and down his hair, assuring him that she'd always be there for him. "I'll be here. I'll be here forever for you."

"AWWWW! SAKURA _KISS_! KISS RIGHT _NOW_!" A shrilly voice came up behind them.

"I-INO_?_ SASUKE-KUN LOCKED THE DOOR!"

"Well, I was here the whole time **:3** " Ino replied, as she waved a bouquet of mistletoe. "Now, KISS! Come on! This is both of you guys' first kiss!"

Sasuke blinked his onyx eyes at first, completely shocked at Ino, then he leaned down to kiss Sakura…

"Wait," Sakura said abruptly, as she gently pushed away Sasuke. "Ino, how did you know that it was Sasuke's first kiss too?" She asked suspisciously, her mint green eyes now a dark leaf color. "Oh no you didn't…"

Ino guiltily turned and hid behind Sasuke and squeaked. "Sorry! But I had to help! We're ALL childhood buddies aren't we? Sa-Sakura?" Ino gulped.

"Ino…." Flames were seen around Sakura as her face darkened as her teeth were shown, her pupils white. "You ar-" Sasuke kissed her, holding the oversized bunch of Mistletoe by himself, letting both of their first kiss go, into the faith of Mistletoe Legends. When they drew back, Ino smiling in the background, Sasuke breathed. "Now, that wasn't _too_ bad, was it?"

"No, it wasn't." Sakura smiled, her pearly teeth reflecting a shine from the moon.

"So… Is that a yes?" Sasuke asked, slightly raising his eyebrows in tease.

Sakura sighed. _**Ruining the mood as always Sasuke…**_ Tsked the inner, smiling.

_**Oh, Shut up.**_Inner Sasuke lightly growled back to her returned the smile.

* * *

><p>"SO! Sasuke and Sakura are OFFICIALLY a couple now!" Ino yelled to the audience in Sasuke's party. "They're doing it right now! Right here!"<p>

Sasuke and Sakura were coming out of the room as they heard Ino announce. Ino froze. "Uh.. Hai!" She chirped, uneasiness showing from her smile.

Everything snapped, locks of hair flew everywhere, and a dangerous beam of red gleamed from blossom girl's eyes. "INOOOOOOooooo…. " She trailed off, and marched towards the blonde. The long haired girl shrieked teasingly.

Sasuke just shrugged and smirked. He finally got he wanted, and he was satisfied for the night.

* * *

><p>Sasori smiled as he leaned down to kiss Temari. "I love you." He whispered roughly.<p>

"Awww, Sasori-kun, I love you too!" Temari squealed.

"I love you more."

Then their lips met.

"That Son of a -" Shikamaru growled at Sasori.

"OII! SHI-KA-MA-RU!" Ino ran to catch up to Shikamaru. "What's wrong?"

Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh, Did you know that Sasori, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari is throwing a New years party? Annnnddd! I'M going to be PLANNING THE WHOLE PARTY!"

"Ino…"

The blonde squealed. "Oh, cheer up, you lazy man, you have to kiss Temari-san when the Clock strikes Midnight! KYAA!"

"Sigh…" Shikamaru looked longly at Temari's four soft tufts of hair waving gently, dancing with the breeze. "Troublesome Woman…" he tsked.

_ "I love you more." _

_ Then their lips met._

**Or So Shikamaru thought.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 3 So how did you guys like it? My first Fanfiction in this account. My writing skills dropped so low... XD I'm working on another one and that one's gonna be a series ;) (so not slowly working my skill up to what it was few years ago...)**

**Please REVIEW AND ADD STORY/ME 3 (crtiques too! ALL REVIEW_S_ ARE WELCOMED 3 but just hate flame will be ignored =.= **

**XOXO 3 **

**-UnsilveredLove**


End file.
